The Captive
by Faby
Summary: After Harry killed Voldemort, he is captured, but the purposes of his captor are good.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Captive Author: Faby Genre: Romance/Drama Pairing: Harry/Draco Raiting: R Warnings: AU, Slash (Of course). Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing. Summary: After Harry killed Voldemort he is captured, but the purposes of his captor are good.  
  
Chapter I Introduction  
  
The chamber was illuminated just by the light of a candle, the huge window, which let to a balcony, was slightly opened, so the air entered; everything was quiet as if the furniture knew that it was night, ten o'clock to be exact. The shadows covered all and battled against the light of the candle. In the magnificient and huge four poster bed lied a figure.  
  
The exquisite decored room had the softest and thickest rug that wizard money could buy, comfortable armchairs, wonderful tapestries and splendid paintings. It was obvious the bedroom had been adorned carefully, the soft colors of the walls produced a sense of peace. A beautiful flower vase with dozens of white roses was in a table near the window and a book lied opened in a sofa.  
  
Perhaps to a strange the room would have looked like the ones that rich and pureblood families gave to the mistress of the house, but that wasn't the case.  
  
The slender figure in the bed looked so fragile, so delicate, on that enormous bed, though the boy seemed not to mind being alone. The silky creamy sheets were giving him all the warm he needed it. A little god dreaming of gardens and sun was what he looked like.  
  
The boy couldn't have been older than seventeen, he was visibly pretty, white silky skin, eyeslashes that any girl would envy, sweet rosy lips and deep black hair, so soft that anyone would be crazy just to caress it; he was pleasure made flesh.  
  
The door opened and closed making an almost imperceptible sound that was enough to wake up the boy, who opened his eyes to reveal what looked like deep lagoons of emerald water.  
  
The young man, who had entered, sit on the bed and placed a soft kiss on the lips of the boy. Then he placed a hand on the boys face and started caressing him. The boy let him do it.  
  
The young man was what you would describe as an incredible handsome guy. He was atlethic, but his muscles were not big or unnatural, his hair was silvery blond, gray eyes that sometimes remind of steel and others of mercury, his face was closed, revealing nothing. He was virile, very sexual; the opposite of the boy, who was sinfully cute, who was desire and sensuality.  
  
The blond man was unbottoning the top of the boy's pijama, revealing the most exquisite shoulders and the finest skin, he run his fingers carefully through the chest and started teasing one nipple until the pretty boy was struggling under his touch. The blond kissed him, but the kisses became more demanding, fierce and ravenous; the boy's only response was to accommodate himself so the other could have a better access to his mouth.  
  
And then the intensity changed, the blond's touches were soft, sweet and slow and the boy was now moaning, lost in the pleasure. The last coherent phrase the boy heard was an "I love you, Harry" whispered near his ear, before everything else was cloud.  
  
Chapter II Morning thoughts  
  
The sun was illuminating the bedroom, when Harry woke up. He found himself imprisoned in Draco's arms as he had been doing every morning in the last year. Harry knew that Draco woke up a little later than he did, so Harry usually didn't move until Draco's hands were running through his back and his lips were firmly pressed to his own.  
  
The last months had been a dream. In some way there had only been pleasure, because since the first day Draco had made clear what was wanted and required of him.  
  
Draco, Harry had discovered, could be sweet and gentle, wild and passionate or simply strict, but Harry was glad and luck of never have seen him angry at least at him, because an angry Draco wasn't a good sight, experience proved it.  
  
Draco had showed him in the last months a new world of sensations. Harry had never being touched by anyone else and the only kiss he had received, Cho's kiss, was not exactly a nice memory. Draco's kisses always made him feel feverish. Draco was a master in rendering him speechless, he made him burn with and in passion.  
  
Dracos's embraces were always different, sometimes he was careful as if Harry was a child or a porcelaine doll, other times he was inflamed with lust or in fever of wanting him. Draco was unique.  
  
Harry had seen enough times Draco's pleasure to know perfectly well how much excitement Draco obtained of a simple action as undress him; remove any cloth always meant to kiss, caress, lick and suck it, it looked like Draco craved for his skin; but Harry knew better than judge him, because Draco's actions always rendered his body in such an ecstasy, in a need so inmese that he was at the end crying out his name.  
  
It was true that Draco could be sweet and wait until Harry begged to be taken, but his passion could be also hungry and demanding. But what made Harry felt beyond pleasure was when Draco's member was impaling him, when Draco rode him so hard and at the same time giving him so much pleasure, when Draco overpowered him and thrust again and again until Harry felt he was to be tear apart.  
  
When Harry was filled with his seed, Draco would pressed himself even closer to Harry's body and he would gently massaged him and his breath and warm would impregnated Harry's senses and then Harry would wondered how a powerful man like him could want to hold him, could crave for him, could lust for him after all the times they had been together.  
  
Chapter III The awakening  
  
Draco kissed tenderly Harry's forehead as soon as he woke up, it was one of his little morning rituals. Draco would always run his hands through Harry's back reverently, because feel his warm under his touch was a sensation that never tired him.  
  
It was incredible how much time he had waited to have him at his side, but each morning he realized that he would never let him go.  
  
After the first time they were together, Draco discovered new feelings. He loved Harry deeply, but his love was possesive, jealous and so inmense, that sometimes he was even afraid. Draco disliked when someone or something distracted Harry, he wanted to be the most important person to Harry as Harry was to him.  
  
When Harry came things have been difficult, Harry had been so silent, so sad, that Draco had thought he would never see him smiling; but Harry, being the sweet little thing he was, started coming to him, he had look for comfort in his arms, he had cried while sitting in his lap. An one morning he had smiled at Draco. And everything had changed.  
  
And for a smile in Harry's lips, Draco had kissed him every morning and murmured sweet nothingness in his ear until Harry gigled and their bodies were as close as humanly possible.  
  
Draco loved in the morning to take a long bath with Harry, it was a experience so common and yet so wonderful. Lick his skin, touch his wet hair, kiss his lips under the water. Draco loved every single piece of the puzzle that was Harry Potter  
  
Draco loved Harry and he was sure that they were made to be together and that he was determined to keep him in his embrace until the end of his life.  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks for reading. I want to apologise for all the grammar mistakes. Any comment would be highly appreciated it. 


	2. Chapter: Memories

TITLE: The Captive Author: Faby Genre: Romance/Drama Pairing: Harry/Draco Raiting: R Warnings: AU, Slash (Of course). Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing. Summary: After Harry killed Voldemort he is captured, but the purposes of his captor are good.  
  
Chapter IV Memories  
  
Harry was sitting comfortably, while he waited Draco for dinner. Draco had a late meeting that afternoon and Harry had nothing to do for a couple of hours and sincerely he didn't want to read, nor did anything else, so he just sit and waited.  
  
Harry recognised he had a problem, he was accustumed, too much, to be near Draco. Incredible, but once his life had turned around, had changed so dramatically, he felt like that life was all he had always known. He was sure that he wouldn't know what to do without Draco's presence if the circunstances were given; to think that months ago his life had been so different.  
  
It was the summer when he celebrated his sixteen birthday, when Dumbledore and other members of the Order prepared him to fight against Voldemort. It had been a horrible summer, he did nothing, but train and a week before the first day of his sixth year at Hogwarts the battle was settled. He still remembered the blood, the curses, the screams... but he was kept apart of the field until Voldemort was visible, just then he was allowed to participated.  
  
It was ironic, Snape had teached him the right spells which would led him to victory; powerful magic had been required to defeat the Dark Lord, but at the end it had been nothing spectacular. The spells had just needed a concentration of all his energy. The same principle of Occlumency had been used to concentrate all his magic. Unfortunately, they had not known it was a trap.  
  
Once Voldemort was dead, the real menace had taken form; Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and other members of the high ranks of the Order, the Ministery or the Death Eaters had taken control over the battle field.  
  
Harry had been too weak to do anything, but watch how many loyal members of the Order or friends had fought against them, but it was obvious since the beginning that they, the others, had the control.  
  
Then Draco had appeared next to him, he had murmured some spell and darkness had come. Next time Harry opened his eyes, his sorroundings were unexpectedly nice and Draco had been at his side caressing his hair. Harry had told him, after Draco's questions about how he felt, that he had a headache, and Draco had given him a potion which would helped him to sleep a little more, apparentely he had been still too weak to do anything, but dream.  
  
That was the first time he stepped (even if he was unconscious), saw and entered the Manor, Malfoy Manor, ironically his supposed prison became little by little his home.  
  
Harry remembered the first conversation he had with Draco. It had taken placed the day after his capture, his headache was long forgotten and he was hungry, very hungry. Harry could see as if he was there Draco placing a tray with food on his lap. Of course he had eaten, after all you aren't captured to sleep in a magnificent room all sunny and bright, in a soft bed, just to be poisoned. After he had eaten a little, Draco had sent away a house elf with the tray and once it was done, Draco had explained him the situation.  
  
Harry couldn't denied the genious of the plan, they (the group in power: Malfoy, Snape, Zabini and others) had waited and helped him in the defeat of Voldemort and once it was done, they had taken the control of the Wizard World, when the Ministery and theOrder were on their weakest state. But what Harry didn't understand at the beginning was why he was still alive and to his surprise he learnt that Draco had been the one who had spared him of being put in prison. God, he would never understand completely, how Draco could have been so obsessed with the idea of them being together, because he didn't believe him at first when Draco had told him that he had saved him, because he loved him. How could you believe something like that, when it's your rival the one saying it.  
  
To his surprise, Draco spent the next days talking to him of simple things, telling jokes, asking him about his favorite food, color and flowers, while the nights were spent playing card games or reading. Harry discovered later that he had been seduced; Draco had taken his time to show him the real Draco, the one who cares, the one who loves him, the one Harry came to love.  
  
-"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco entered and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.  
  
-"Nothing, just thinking." Draco sit next to him and Harry hugged him.  
  
-"About?" Draco was still afraid of losing him and even of being the second in his heart.  
  
-"You, of course." Harry kissed him softly and put his head on Draco's chest smelling his scent. "And dinner." Harry added.  
  
-"You little..." Draco liked when Harry was happy.  
  
-"You can not blame me, it's late."  
  
-"Why didn't you eat with my mother."  
  
-"Because it's not the same." Harry hesitated and added a second later. "I missed you." That night they took dinner on bed.  
  
*** *** *** I really want to thank every single reviewer for writing that nice comments. I read them all and if things go fine, perhaps the story will be longer of what I have thought, but that's something beyond me and my quill (or better pen).  
  
I hope that you won't find many grammar mistakes in the next chapters, but that's in the hands of my muse that some days speaks English and others she simply refuses to cooperate. And I'll better go before my muse decides to leave me to my own luck. 


	3. Chapter: Trust

Title: The Captive Genre: Romance/Drama Pairing: Harry/Draco Raiting: R Warnings: AU, Slash (Of course). Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing. Summary: After Harry killed Voldemort he is captured, but the purposes of his captor are good.  
  
Chapter V Trust  
  
Harry's 17th birthday was specially nice, Draco made sure of it; after all, a summer ago they had gotten together and Draco thought that Harry deserved simply the best.  
  
That morning Harry woke up, feeling that Draco was making him love. Draco was placing soft kisses in his neck and chest, his hands traveled through his arms and rested in his hips were his right hand was making delirous figures. It was not frequently that Draco was awaked before him, so Harry understood perfectly the real meaning of Draco planing a nice morning in bed making love.  
  
Harry loved Draco. But Harry specifically and specially loved his little details; the way he was always worried if he, Harry, had liked the meal, the promenade, a gift, the clothes... Harry liked the way Draco's hair looked golden when the sunlight was reflecting on him or silver when they were walking under the moonlight, his scent after a shower, his silver eyes... Yes, Harry was crazy for him.  
  
To celebrate Harry's birthday a small dinner was organized, just the closest friends and family were invited. It was a nice party, Draco was at his side all the time and Harry felt happy. When the last guest said goodbye, Harry and Draco run to their bedroom, both were anxious to have time just for them. That night sex was great, as good as always have been.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Perhaps it had been trust the most important and meaning gift Draco had ever given him. The day that had changed everything had happened 2 months after his capture, it was when Draco had finally conviced him totally of his well intentions towards him and his devote and unconditionally love and Harry had been blindly trusting him since that day.  
  
One night Harry had woken up, because of a nightmare. Harry had been having a claustrophobic feeling since Draco kept him in his rooms, afraid of a possible escape, which of course was not and have not been out of question. In fact, the first two weeks had been a disaster, because Harry had tried to run away seven times and the results of his little walks were everytime worst. (When Draco had asked him everytime he was caught what was he doing, Harry had always answered with the almost believable lie of "I was just taking a walk".)  
  
At the end Harry had to stay in bed for three weeks, thanks to a broken leg and the impossibility of a magical treatment, because he could have had an overdosis of curative potions; well, Harry had drunk enough potions in his six previous attempts, so he couldn't really complaint about it. That three weeks had made the difference, Harry had time to see the true of all that Draco had been telling him and Harry gave him the opportunity to enter into his heart.  
  
When Harry had recovered the use of his leg, Draco had told him that he would had to stay in his rooms until he stopped running away, but the thing was that even if Draco's rooms were enormous Harry had developed the feeling of being trapped and that reminded him of his childhood, which was a bad association.  
  
So that fateful night, Draco heard from a still sleepy Harry the reason of his nightmares and that night Draco did the most beautiful thing someone has ever did for him, Draco said that he could use and being in all the Manor, even outdoors; and there had been no threats, nor tricks.  
  
Of course, Draco had did it, because Harry hadn't tried to escape in that last days, but it had been, no matter what, a nice action and Harry couldn't said anything, but "I swear I won't disappoint you." Draco had kissed him as an answer and Harry kept his word, he never tried to floo or apparate, even when he saw ten days later that there was floo powder ready to be used. That night Draco slept in bliss, having Harry in his arms safe and freely his and Harry knew that he wasn't planning to be anywhere but there.  
  
*** *** *** Thanks again for your reviews. Believe me, a review could make the difference in the lenght of a fic, not that I want to press you, but... (Just kidding...)  
  
I wish I could tell you how many chapters there will be, but I don't know; I wrote originally 5 chapters and thought that if no one liked it I will end it here. Of course I changed my plan and I have already a couple of ideas for the next two chapters, but I will be posting less frequently (Hope you don't mind it too much), anyway there will be much more.  
  
So thanks to: Anon, Stacy, JJ the Jet plane, Tarallyne Moon, gagle7938, Draco23Luver, Sowen, Phoeniz 3:16; Katie Khrystyne, Passionwriter4life, Keikokin, Debby, MoonlightDream.  
  
Did I miss someone? Please forgive me, I promise to be better next time.  
  
Some comments about your comments: I know the chapters are short, very short, but believe me if I could write a longer chapter, I would do it. You know coincidentally every chapter has had (almost) a topic, I mean we will learn little by little what had happened in the year after Harry's capture and how is their relationship; so not everything is gonna be roses and wine, but I promise it won't have too much angst, because even when I think several tragic situations, I couldn't write them, because I feel sorry for Harry or Draco at the end.  
  
Grammar mistakes? Some chapters will have more, other less, as I said my muse isn't to friendly.  
  
That's all for today, but "I'll be back". 


	4. Chapter: Beauty is

Title: The Captive Author: (That's me) Faby Genre: Romance/Drama Pairing: Harry/Draco Raiting: R Warnings: AU, Slash (Of course). Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing. Summary: After Harry killed Voldemort he is captured, but the purposes of his captor are good.  
  
Chapter VI Beauty is in the eye  
  
Draco was not perfect and Harry was very conscious of the fact. Draco was a very temperamental person, who usually demanded too much of the people, he often got irritable when something didn't work the way he wanted and Harry had to recognise that when he was angry he could be really cruel and merciless.  
  
Harry knew this things, because he had been present when one of his assistants had come to report his success or lack of it in the mission Draco had assigned them.  
  
Harry still remembered the first day he had seen Draco casting crucio to one of his followers. The man had allowed the escape of a prisoner unintetionally.  
  
It had been a shock to see the sweet caring Draco being so ruthless. Harry had been unable to move for a while, then Draco had seen him, dismissed the poor man and came to his side justo to hug and reassure him.  
  
Harry had needed time to get used to the idea that the man that kissed him so lovably every morning was the same man who found amussing the pain inflicted on others. It had been difficult to understand that Draco could be so open with his feelings towards him and yet so cold in public.  
  
As the time passed Harry learnt that sometimes is better not to ask what you don't want to know. If Draco really enjoyed power or he had a dark side, well he, Harry, had to recognise that it was just a small part of what Draco was and at the end of the day it didn't really matter.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Draco was a master in the Dark Arts, he had learnt them years before getting his acceptance letter to Hogwarts and to tell the truth his knowledge of them was extensive.  
  
During his days at Hogwarts as a student, he had revised the Library and even the Restricted Section, just to find that the Malfoy collection was by far the best.  
  
Draco had been afraid –and with reason- of how Harry would react about his abilities and knowledge, because it had been very obvious that the green eyed boy had a terrible impression of the topic, but when the opportunity came, Harry had surprised him, he had been so understanding, he had demanded no explanations and had asked nothing.  
  
At first Draco had been very concerned, because he had noticed Harry's apprenhension when he saw him casting crucio,but once they were alone, Harry had told him that he was fine and, in fact, he had demostrated it, because after the incident Harry had acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
Draco had been so happy and relieved to know that such minor thing didn't matter to Harry. It was obvious at least to Draco that their relationship was strong. And he was very glad for it.  
  
**** ****  
  
Important note: The previous chapters had described Harry's life a year after his capture. Harry was captured the summer when he celebrated his sixteenth birthday and the birthday party was to celebrated his seventeen birthday. The flashbacks of the previous chapters were of things that happened in the space between both events, but the following chapters will portray the most important situation that happened in that year. I hope that the time alussions will be clear enough, so this chapter is situated around the end of September, when Harry is allowed to be in anyplace of the Manor.  
  
I want to thank you for your lovably reviews, so special thanks to: Sarah; Fallen Angel; Starry Serpent; Phoenix 3:16; Draco23Luver; Passionwriter4life; Sowen; Stacy (You are a dear); Waywren Truesong; Laurie; and Yana5.  
  
Missed someone, I apologise and to compensate you I will give you (Scene: author looking for something around her; some sighs; finally she got something and put it in her desk) I will give you a delicious ...(suspense to make the offer more tempting) chocolate (I know, I know too many calories, but it's the only tempting thing I have around, besides Draco and I'm very fond of him ^,^). 


	5. Chapter: Raining days

Title: The Captive Genre: Romance/Drama Pairing: Harry/Draco Raiting: R Warnings: AU, Slash (Of course). Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing. Summary: After Harry killed Voldemort he is captured, but the purposes of his captor are good.  
  
Chapter VII Raining days  
  
It was the end of October and Harry was in the library of the Manor. It had been raining for three days and Harry hadn't left the house, so he was bored, very bored. Fortunately, Harry had been given his wand back a week ago and Draco had pressed him to study for his NEWTS, because Draco knew for experience that it was required a good level to get a good mark in the tests.  
  
Harry hadn't been allowed in those first months to use magic for two very understandable reasons: the first one was obviously because his attemps of escape, the second one and more important was his weak state; it seemed that the spell that had killed Voldemort had taken off more energy than expected, so Harry hadn't been able to cast even a levitation spell in all that time.  
  
Anyway, Harry was sitting there, casting some Charms spells and hoping to be doing anything else, when he heard some noises coming from the living room. A couple of minutes later the door of the library was opened, Harry turned his head and saw him. Draco was dressed with the dark grey robe that made him look very tempting at least to Harry taste.  
  
Draco took Harry's face with his hands and pressed his lips to Harry's. A soft and dry contact. Harry's lips stayed unmoved for a second, then he tried to open his mouth, but Draco stopped him. Draco's tongue caressed his lips and just then it made its way inside Harry's mouth. Draco tasted a delicious and known flavor that always made him feel overwhelming. Harry thought that It was sweet to stand there just being kissed and held. Draco kissed him in the ckeek and sit next to Harry.  
  
-"You come back earlier." Harry managed to say between the kisses he was given.  
  
-"Yes, Blaise is getting a promotion, so we are gonna celebrate, that's why we left early. Want to come?"  
  
-"Of course." Harry questioned himself how Draco dared to asked something like that, when Draco knew he had been waiting for a chance, any chance to leave the house. "What did Blaise do?" Harry knew that it was difficult to get into a higher rank, even for Draco, that was a genious, had been hard, he couldn't imagine what you would need to do if you were anyone else.  
  
Harry discovered once that Lucius and in general all the members of the new government were very strict, unfortunately Draco never explained what kind of things were requiered of any of their assistants. So to tell the truth Harry had no idea of what kind of job Draco did; in fact, Harry had no idea of how things were in the world, because Draco was very overprotective and perhaps still afraid of Harry's reaction of the reality.  
  
Evidently, Harry knew that wizards in general had accepted almost without problems the new régime and, well, Harry wasn't surprised, after all the new group in the power was integrated by the finest and more brilliant members of the community and they had been planning this coup d'état for years.  
  
-"He captured a valuable rebel." Draco answered shortly.  
  
-"Mmmm" Harry didn't want to press him, because he knew that Draco seemed more reticent to talk every time he asked about topics like his friends, the Order or the rebels. So Harry didn't say anything more, because he didn't want to create an uncomfortable situation, not when Draco was in such a good mood.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
An hour late Harry was in Blaise flat drinking some wine. Blaise was Draco's best friend, but Harry hadn't known anything about him until he came to live with Draco. When they were studying at Hogwarts, Blaise had been a presence without a face and now Harry wondered how he never noticed the boy, specially when he was so closed to Draco.  
  
Blaise and Draco had grown up together, their families were too close and they had been friends, before they understood the concept. But while Draco was a full moon in a dark sky: impressive, majestic, bright, dominant and ruling; Blaise was a star, a bright star, with his own light, but shy, quiet and silent. And that didn't mean that Blaise wasn't intelligent, because the guy was as clever as Draco, it just meant that Blaise wasn't visible.  
  
Harry was in a corner of the living room watching how Draco's friends interacted. Harry thought that it was kind of funny see the sons of some ex Death Eaters and Aurors being so friendly, when some months ago the aforementioned guys had acted as if they really hated each other.  
  
A couple of minutes later Draco joined him and asked him if he was having fun, Harry had nodded, Draco took his hand and led him to one small group. Harry felt Draco's presence in his back and Draco's arms around his waist.  
  
Of course everybody smiled at him; Pansy, Greg, Vincent, Blaise and Theodore knew Draco's feelings towards him and they didn't like to get Draco angry when it wasn't neccesary. Blaise handed them more wine and Draco refused as he had drunk enough.  
  
-"Congratulations." Harry said to Blaise in a very pleasant tone. Harry hadn't had the opportunity to congratulate him when they arrived.  
  
-"Thanks." Blaise was as always austere.  
  
-"You should be very proud, Draco mentioned the perfectly well done work you realised." Harry added.  
  
-"Well, you know how Draco likes to overact over some things, because it was nothing special." Harry just nodded, he knew Blaise wouldn't say anything to praise himself as usual.  
  
Blaise was the perfect friend for someone like Draco, Blaise was nice, clever and loyal, and he would never shadow Draco, because Blaise wasn't interested in public recognition. Blaise was perfect. Harry discovered it in that instant. Harry finally appreciated what made him so different and yet so attractive.  
  
A boy with short curly auburn hair, big clear mahogany eyes, curly long black eyelashes that make a beatiful contrast with the creamy skin and a pretty dark pink mouth. Blaise, who always dressed impeccable, whose taste was so delicate and fine; Blaise, the well educated and refined friend of Draco.  
  
Harry woke up of his reverie, when Draco placed a softly kiss on his cheek.  
  
-"Are you fine?" Draco whispered.  
  
-"Yeah." Then Harry added without thinking. "I think I drank too much."  
  
-"Want to go home?" Draco was so warm against him. Harry took one of Draco's hands with his right one.  
  
-"No. I'm fine." Harry didn't want to spoil Draco's mood. But Draco, who read him so well, told Blaise how wonderful time they have had and he excused for leaving so soon. Blaise just thanked them for coming.  
  
Later, when they were in the Manor. "You didn't have to..." Both knew what Harry meant.  
  
-"I want to expend some time with you. And I'm a little tired."  
  
-"Draco..." Harry said sighing, there was so much to tell and no words to express his feelings.  
  
-"I love you." Draco just cut him.  
  
It was early, so once Draco had changed himself in his black pijamas, he sit in their bed and picked a book. Harry was feeling confused, tired and melancholy, so instead of trying to sleep or reading or anything else, he lay against Draco chest, his head near Draco's heart.  
  
Draco closed his book and put his arms around him, caressing him as if Harry was a small child who is afraid of being alone in a raining night. They stayed like that for a while just listening the sound of the raining, until sleep came to reclaim them. 


	6. Albums

Title: The Captive Author: Faby Genre: Romance/Drama Pairing: Draco/Harry Raiting: R Warnings: AU, Slash (Of course). Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing. Summary: After Harry killed Voldemort he is captured, but the purposes of his captor are good. Reviews or comments: (I'll really appreciate it if you put something like "the title of this fic" or "about the fic" in the title of the email.) fabyukino@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter VIII Albums  
  
Harry was a little depressed the next days, it was as if he wasn't there, because the only thing he did was watching through the window of his room. When Draco came home, he found him always there and once Harry saw him, he would smiled sadly at him. Draco didn't like to see him looking so down, but when he asked Harry if something was wrong, he would heard an evasive answer like 'I'm fine, but tired'.  
  
The fourth day Harry discovered some albums with Draco's photos. Harry spent all day watching them.  
  
Harry liked the photos that showed a little baby smiling with soft blond hair and brightly eyes, he enjoyed watching Draco's first steps or Draco's birthdays. In general, Harry thought that Draco had been a cute boy. But Harry noticed too the appearance of Blaise Zabini around Draco's third birthday.  
  
The curly auburn boy appeared so constantly that Harry felt annoyed, specially when Blaise was hugging Draco or just too close.  
  
Harry selected a photo of the albums where Draco was eating ice cream in a sunny day, there was no one else, but the small blond boy. Harry selected that photo, because that's how Harry pictured Draco, like a nice, free and happy person.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of the reasons of his being there with Draco. Yes, Draco said that he loved him and that he had felt attracted to him since the first time they met, but now Harry had doubts.  
  
Perhaps, he was a substitute, Blaise's substitute; it wasn't really difficult to imagine that Draco could have changed his feelings from Blaise to him. Possibly Draco knew that Blaise was straight or that he just didn't like him that way.  
  
Harry was confused about his feelings, it wasn't that he hated Blaise, but since the party he felt liking him less and less.  
  
When Draco entered the room, Harry was sitting and watching a photograph. Once he was closer, he saw to his relief that it was himself, the person in the photo. Draco kissed Harry briefly and sit at his side. Draco liked to know that Harry had spent the day thinking about him.  
  
-"You found my album." Draco said softly near Harry's ear.  
  
-"You were a beautiful kid." Harry was holding the photo so careful that Draco couldn't think about anything but being in the photo's place.  
  
-"And I'm still beautiful, don't you think?"  
  
-"Yeah" Harry was talking so softly, that Draco barely heard him.  
  
Draco took him to their bed and started kissing him tenderly. Harry felt the excitment that Draco was emanating as his own. When Draco was kissing softly his neck, Harry asked him: "Draco, do you love me?" Draco stopped his caress and looked directly at his eyes.  
  
-"I love you." Draco passed a hand trough Harry's hair.  
  
-"Are you sure?" Harry's eyes were so clear that Draco knew that he was being serious.  
  
-"Harry, I really, really love you." Draco wondered why Harry doubted him when all he had done was dedicated his time to prove his devotion.  
  
-"No one else?"  
  
-"Harry, there was no one else before you and there won't be anyone else after you." Draco wanted to ask the reason of the questions, but he knew that Harry needed first to be reassured. "You are the most special person I have ever met, you are my everything." Harry's eyes showed how the insecurity flew and a warm smile appeared in his face. "And now I'm gonna show you how much I love you."  
  
That night Harry's mood improved, he was more relaxed an willing to spend time with Draco and his family. Draco never left his side, because he knew that something was wrong and he was to find it.  
  
******  
  
Special thanks to: Sowen; Cicatrix; Swiftrunner; LiBif; and ThadenCrow.  
  
I know that it would do wonders to this fic if I have a beta, but I think I'm gonna do it without one; but the next long fic I write I'll need one. I'll tell you for sure in some more chapters, because I will need first to choose a plot (I have some wonderful ideas, but I can write them all), so you have time to think if you are interested in this proposition.  
  
There was a suggestion about having Severus as a rival of Harry's affection; well I guess Severus won't appear in this fic like Draco's rival, but I cann't tell for sure; I mean, I planned to make Harry jealous of some unknown girl, but Blaise was there in the exact moment and the girl disappeared, so I don't know exactly what is gonna happen. 


	7. Reflections

Title: _The Captive_

Author: Faby

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Raiting: R

Warnings: AU, Slash (Of course).

Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing.

Summary: After Harry killed Voldemort he is captured, but the purposes of his captor are good.

Reviews or comments: (I'll really appreciate it if you put something like "the title of this fic" or "about the fic" in the title of the email.) 

Chapter IX Reflections

Harry and Draco shared a past that didn´t help them in their present situation. Dracro had been an insufferable classmate and Harry had hated him for it, but after some moths together Harry knew that his feelings had changed and that scared him. Although Harry was more afraid of the future, his future, he was conscious of his situation; he knew that his expectations of a life would have been null without Draco, but it was the power that Draco had over him what was overwhelming him.

It was as if his life was destined to be in the hands of others. He had thought that once his confrontation with Voldemort was over he would have had finally the control of his life, but that had been a dream.

Harry wasn't angry with Draco, because Draco had been very supporting and caring, bu he still felt uncomfortable in an ambience full of strange customs.

And then the presence of Blaise Zabini had come to revolve even more the anguish he was feeling. Harry hadn't seen Blaise in the last couple of weeks, it seemed like he was very busy with his new job, but Draco did see him everyday and Harry didn't like the idea.

-"Draco?"

-"Yes." Draco closed the book he was reading and looked at Harry. Harry was nervous, but as he had been thinking too much about this conversation he decided to finally asked the question that had been in his thoughts all day.

-"I was wondering if I can go with you to your work." Draco recognised Harry's attempt to look not very interested when he trying to convice him.

-"You'll get bored." And it was true, most of the time Draco had just to do paperwork.

-"You don't want me there, right?" Draco saw how Harry's face started to crumble.

-"Of course I want you to come. I just think you wouln't like to be sitting there doing nothing."

-"Mmmm."

-"What about tomorrow?" Draco had sighed, before asked.

-"Draco, you don't have to... It's fine, I'm fine..." Draco closed the space between them and put his arms around Harry's waist.

-"I really want you to come. It would be good for us, if we started knowing more about each other." Draco pressed his lips in Harry's neck. "And I'm sure it would be a pleasurable experience have you there."

There had been a time when the opportunity of being in the Ministry of Magic would have excited Harry in itself; the idea of all the information and plans that were there would have made him think about the possibilities of knowing about his friends and the situation of the rebels, but that night Harry thought not even once in them, his thoughts had been centred in the man that lay next to him.

Draco had noticed Harry's changes of mood, he had watched him everyday and was worried, but he knew better than ask him What was wrong. Draco didn't want to press him, so he had been waiting and will wait until Harry was ready to talk about his problems.

When Harry had asked him if he could accompanied him, Draco had refused, because he didn't want him to get worried and, in fact, Draco was scared of what could happen if someone try to harm him or if Harry heard nasty comments from some opposer of the new government. There were so many what if's, but Draco had decided a long time ago that make Harry happy was his priority, so at the end of the day Draco was sure of the rightness of his decision. It was a step closer to the perfect relation Draco had always dreamt; Draco wanted a solid relation and in order to have it there had to be no space for secrets and now the time to confront Harry with reality had finally arrived.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Chapter X Reality

The first time Harry woke up in Draco's bed he had been aware of the circumstances that had led him there, but as the time had passed everything had became darker and confused.

The first day Harry was able to accompanied Draco to the Ministry of Magic, he discovered to his surprise that everything looked normal as if nothing had happened, and, that fact had scared him.

Voldemort was dead, the Order was destroyed, there were rebels trying to escape and save their lifes and a new group had taken the power of the Wizard World. To many things had happened, but Harry realised that morning that normal people acted as if nothing bad had occured, as if no one had died, as if the past had never existed.

Harry felt uneasy in this new world that ignored its past, but he understood. The Wizard World had been waiting for this, for a time of security and peace, without Dark Lords nor threats.

Harry spent that day in a comfortable chair looking how Draco managed the paperwork in his office, seeing how many people was at his charge and thinking about what he had seen.

At the end of the day, Harry discovered that the world he had loved and known had dissapeared and now he was to affront a new challenge, he had to learn how to live in this unknown place.

--- --- --- --- ---

Well, what can I said. I'm really sorry for this long absence but I have been having a writers block (I know everybody says the same thing when they hadn't posted for a while, but I swear that this kind of thing happened.) Anyway, I really appreciate that you are still reading this.


End file.
